Games
Overview Games are large containers that hold profiles and one inventory. If your characters can share inventory space, like a shared stash across all characters, only one game should be used. If there is no easy way to transfer items from one character to another, or item transfer is impossible, multiple games should be used, one per character. The free version of Gear Assembler is limited to one game as it is intended to be a demo version of the app. In-app Help The app has imbedded help text, which is a much simpler version of this wiki. Simply tap on the button in the toolbar. Selection Mode Selecting a Game To select a game, tap on the game name. The screen will transition into the Game Screen. Adding a Game To add a game tap on the button in the toolbar. This will bring the screen into editing mode where you can change the name of the new game that was created. Name the game and tap the 'Done' button when you're finished. Copying Mode To enter copying mode tap on the button in the toolbar. The button will then change into a 'Cancel' button. Copy a Game This feature only works with the paid version, because the free version is limited to one game. To copy a game enter copying mode, then tap on the game you want to copy and a duplicate of that game will appear at the bottom of the list. Exit Copying Mode To exit copying mode tap on the button in the toolbar. The screen will change back into the normal selection mode. Editing Mode To enter editing mode tap on the button in the toolbar. Renaming a Game To rename a game enter editing mode, then tap on the game you want to rename and a keyboard will appear and you can edit the game name. Reordering Games To reorder games enter editing mode, then drag the game by holding onto area and drag your finger up or down. Deleting Games There is no deletion confirmation. To delete a game while in editing mode tap on the button, then tap on the button. To delete a game while in selection mode swipe a game left or right and then tap on the button. Exit Editing Mode To exit editing mode tap on the button in the toolbar. The screen will change back into the normal selection mode. Importing Mode Importing a Game To import a game you must open the Gear Assembler JSON file from your device, this file can be emailed to you, or hosted on a website. The hosted website must set the MIME type to 'application/gearassembler' for the Safari app to recognize that it's intended for Gear Assembler. Here's a hosted example: Example Game Importing an exported game will add the new game to the end of the games list. Importing Profiles Tap on the game to add the imported profile to that game. Importing a profile will add that profile to the end of the profile list in that game. Importing Inventory Tap on the game to replace the inventory with the imported inventory. All existing items will be lost. Exporting Mode Exporting a Game To export a game, tap on the button in the toolbar, this will put the screen into exporting mode. In exporting mode tapping on a game will prepare that game for export, an action pane will appear with options. Tapping on an option will take you out of Gear Assembler and into another app like Mail so you can continue exporting your game file. Tapping on 'Cancel' will cancel the export, but leave the screen in exporting mode. Uses Exporting games can be very beneficial for other users of the Gear Assembler app since games are only as complex and helpful as you make them. Some users may not have the time of knowledge to make extremely helpful games. Exporting games can also be a good way to backup the work you have done.